Lyoko Warriors/Gallery: Season 2
>> More images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 1 Earth New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png|Gathering in the lab in New Order. New Order Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png|Jeremie and Aelita chatting in the Park. New Order Ulrich and Yumi trapped image 1.png|Ulrich telling Aelita and Odd to go deactivate the Tower. New Order Aelita finds an exit image 1.png|Aelita and Odd find the passage into the sewers from The Hermitage. The-Gang-Photos-code-lyoko-fan-club-24088797-500-400.jpg|Looking at Aelita's new cellphone. Unchartered Territory Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png|Jeremie and Aelita in Uncharted Territory. Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png|Hanging out in Jeremie's room. Tumblr mg37n4vusU1rqxqt0o1 500-1-.png|Jeremie and Aelita holding hand together. Exploration Jeremie and Aelita hope for the best.png|They hope for the best. Exploration Gang going up the elevator.png|Going up the elevator after a tough time on Lyoko. A Great Day Aelita and Jeremie image 1.png|Jeremie telling Aelita about how Sissi blackmailed him. A Great Day The group at Kadic image 1.png|Hanging together. Odd and Team Lyoko.png|Talking about Aelita's nightmare. Saint Valentines Day Yumi and Aelita with the necklace image 1.png|Yumi looking at the mysterious necklace. 2011-09-15 0928.png|Fixing the mixing board in Final Mix. Random28.jpg|Ulrich holds Yumi in his arms in Missing Link. Chainon Manquant 400.jpg|Jeremie, Aelita and Odd in front of the vending machine. Tentation 228.jpg|Listenings to Jeremie's diary. Group.jpg|Waiting for Ulrich in A Bad Turn. AHHHHH!.jpg|They spots zombies in Attack of the Zombies. Ultimatum run from Jim.png|Running away from Jim in Ultimatum. Ultimatum Jeremie and Aelita get caught.png|Jeremie and Aelita get arrested by police officers. Odd flirt with Ulrich.jpg|Odd (in Yumi's body) flirt with Ulrich. Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png|Yumi seems not knowing "her" fault… XANAs Kiss Odd Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png|The group wait on Jeremie and Aelita in the X.A.N.A.'s Kiss. XANA's kiss Which Jeremie is which image 1.png|Aelita is confused by the two Jeremie. XANAs kiss Odd Yumi vs Yumi image 1.png|''"On three, we pulverise you!"'' Aelita kiss Jeremie.jpg|Jeremie kissed by Aelita. Xanas kiss Jeremie frozen after kiss image 1.png|Aelita leaves Jeremie frozen after kissing him. Jeremy aelita.jpg|Aelita ask Jeremie to test the antivirus in Vertigo. AelitaxJeremie Cute Moment.gif|Aelita reassuring Jeremie in Cold War. Cold War The students eat image 1.png|Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich have lunch. Cold War No time for fun image 1.png|Their play time is cut short because of a X.A.N.A. attack. Jeremie aelita.jpg|Aelita convincing Jeremie to let her go to Lyoko. Déjà Vu The group hang out image 1.png|In front of the Cafeteria. Déjà Vu The group in Aelitas dorm image 1.png|Discussing about her vision in Déjà Vu. Esprit frappeur 154.jpg|Lyoko Warriors in a mission at night. Franz Hopper 068.jpg|The pictures of Lyoko Warriors drawn by Odd for Jeremie. The Key - Jeremie with Aelita at Cafeteria.png|Aelita not paying attention when Jeremie's talking to her. The Key - Jeremie comforting Aelita-1.png|Jeremie tries to cheers Aelita. The Key - Jeremie find Aelita unconscious.png|Jeremie find Aelita unconscious in the Supercomputer Room. The Key - Jeremie trying to wake Aelita.png|Jeremie shakes Aelita to wake her up. Jeremie aelitashutsdown.jpg|Jeremie vows Aelita will have a normal life after they defeat X.A.N.A. the Group.jpg|Their friendship grows even stronger at the end. Virtual Ulrich and The Group.png|Getting ready to face off with X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Unchartered Territory Ulrich sees the Scyphozoa image 2.png|Ulrich seeing the Scyphozoa for the first time. Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png|Heading to the edge of Forest Sector. Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png|Odd doesn't feeling too well after being dropped by the Transport Orb. Exploration Ulrich is hit by a Creeper image 1.png|Aelita watches as Ulrich is devirtualized by Creeper. Exploration Aelita and Yumi on the elevater image 1.png|Yumi and Aelita on Sector 5 elevator. 539px-Episodio29.jpg|Finding the interface in Sector 5. A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png|Getting their vehicles to travel out of Sector 5. A Great Day Aelita and Yumi enter the Mountain Sector image 1.png|Yumi and Aelita arrive in Mountain Sector. Un grand jour 216.jpg|The group take a stroll through the Mountain Sector for a change in A Great Day. Codigo 11.jpg|Virtualizing onto the Ice Sector in Mister Pück. Saint Valentines Day Possessed Aelita attacks Yumi image 1.png|A possessed Aelita uses Creativity at Yumi. Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png|Odd about to shoot Aelita. Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png|The Scyphozoa retreating. Chainon Manquant 235.jpg|Aelita transferring her DNA link to Yumi. 298239 140701279357877 6431037 n.jpg|In a tower in Missing Link. Déjà Vu The group reach the Dome image 1.png|The group reach the Dome. tumblr_ly7nmqc8xC1qlvb12o1_500.png|On their vehicles yet again in The Chips Are Down. Tentation 004.jpg|Odd riding the Overboard crazily, getting on Aelita's nerves. Tentation 338.jpg|Ulrich devirtualized by a Tarantula. IMG 1250.PNG|Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi/Odd laughing at Odd/Yumi in A Fine Mess. A Fine Mess On vehicles in the Ice Sector image 1.png|Cruising through the Ice Sector. Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png|Standing in the Mountain Sector, the proud Lyoko Warriors. Tip-Top Shape Ulrich Yumi and Aelita image 1.png|Ulrich asking Jeremie how Odd's doing. Tip-Top Shape Misty Mountain Sector image 1.png|Yumi and Aelita having problems with the invisible Mountain Sector. IMG 1230.PNG|Yumi rides the Overboard. tumblr_lzlttqKp5X1qlvb12o1_500.png|Being virtualized in the Mountain Sector. 2011-08-16_2101.png|Riding their vehicles through the Mountain sector in Revelation. 27.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors waiting for the Transport Orb in Ice sector. Vdfc.png|Ulrich and Aelita running in Sector 5. The Key Aelita and Ulrich ride Mantas image 1.png|Aelita and Ulrich ride on Mantas controlled by Franz Hopper. >> More images of Lyoko Warriors in Season 3 Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Gallery